sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Καυκάσειας Ιβηρίας
Ηγεμόνες Καυκάσειας Ιβηρίας http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georgia thumb|250px|[[ .]] Είναι Κατάλογος This is a list of the kings and queens of Georgia, an ancient kingdom in the Caucasus Mountains which lasted until 1801. For more information on ancient Georgia, please see Caucasian Iberia. For information on the medieval and early modern kingdom of Georgia, please see the separate page, history of Georgia. Ancient Iberia Iberia was a Greek-Roman name of the ancient kingdom of Kartli in what is now Eastern Georgia which began about 302 BC and fell to the Byzantines and Persians in 580. The lists of early Iberian kings are principally based on early medieval Georgian annals and is blended with legend and fact. Beginning with Artag (1st century BC), many of them are also attested by Roman/Byzantine, Armenian and Persian sources. There is also some lack of consistency about the dates of their reigns. The chronology below is given as per Javakhishvili, Toumanoff and other modern scholars. Pharnavazians * Φαρνάβαζος Α' (Pharnavaz I of Iberia) (ca 302-237 BC) * Σαυρομάτης (Saurmag I of Iberia) (ca 237-162 BC) * Mirian I (ca 162-112 BC) * Φαρνάκης (Farnadjom of Iberia) (ca 112 BC -93 BC) Arshakids * Αρσάκης Α' (Arshak I of Iberia) (ca 93 BC - 81 BC ) * Αρταξίας (Artag]] (ca 81 BC - 63 BC) * Φαρνάβαζος Β' (Pharnavaz II of Iberia|Pharnavaz II]] (aka Bartom) (ca 63 BC -32 BC) Nimrodids, or Second Pharnavazian dynasty * Mirian II (32-23 BC) * Arshak II (20-2 BC) * Aderk (2 BC-AD 30) * Mithridates I (30-50) * Pharsman I (50-58) * Qartam (58-72) * Kaos (72-87) * Azork (87-106) * Amazasp (106-116) * Pharsman II the Brave (“Qveli”) (116-142) * Radamist (142-145) * Pharsman III (145-185) * Amazasp II (185-189) * Rev I the Just (“Martali”) (189-216) * Vache (216-234) * Bakur I (234-249) * Mithridates II Mihrdat (249-265) * ( Amazasp III, anti-king (260-265) ) * Asphagur I (265-284) Chosroids * Mirian III (284-361), who introduced Christianity into Georgia ** ( Rev II, co-regent (345-361) ) * Saurmag II (361-363) * Varaz-Bakur I (Asphagur II) (363-365) * Mithridates III (365-380) * Varaz-Bakur II (Asphagur III) (380-394) * Tiridat (394-406) * Pharsman IV (406-409) * Mithridates IV (409-411) * Archil (411-435) * Mithridates V (435-447) * Vakhtang I (447-502) * Dachi (502-514) * Bakur II (Gurgen) (514-528) * Pharsman V (528-542) * Pharsman VI (542-547) * Bakur III (547-580) Interregnum Persian and Byzantine conquest destroyed rule and replaced the hereditary king with a hereditary prince who continued to fight until they finally regained power with the dawn of the Arabs in the seventh century. The following is a list of those princes: Prince of Iberia *Guaram I (588-590) *Stephanoz I (590-627) *Adarnase I (627-637) *Stephanoz II (637- 650) *Adarnase II (650-684) *Guaram II (684-693) *Guaram III (693-748) *Adarnase III Nersiani (748-760) *Nerse (760-780) *Stephanoz III (780-786) The eventual winners in Georgia were of the house of Bagrationi, who claimed descent from the earlier dynasty although their true origin is debatable. This family would rule Georgia and three break-away kingdoms until the Russians annexed all of Georgia in the early 1800s. House of Bagrationi Princes and Kings of Kartli *Ashot (809-826), Prince of Kartli *Bagrat I Kuropalates (826-876), Prince of Kartli *Davit I Kuropalates (876-881), Prince of Kartli *Gurgen I Kuropalates(881-891), Prince of Kartli *Adarnase II (888-923), King of the Georgians *Bagrat II (937-994), King of Kartli *Gurgen II (994-1008), King of Kartli *Bagrat III (975-1008), King of the Abkhazis and Kartvelians, King of All Georgia *Bagrat III (1008-1014) *Giorgi I (1014-1027) *Bagrat IV (1027-1072) *Giorgi II (1072-1089) *Davit IV the Builder (1089-1125) *Demetre I (1125-1155) *Davit V (1155) for six months *Demetre I (1155-1156) restored *Giorgi III (1156-1184) *Tamar (1184-1213) *Giorgi IV Lasha (1213-1223) *Rusudan (1223-1245) *Davit VI Narin (1245-1259), co-regent with successor *Davit VII Ulu (1259-1270) *Demetre II (1270-1289) *Vakhtang II (1289-1292) Mongolian Conquest 1292-1310 *Davit VIII (1293-1311) *Giorgi V (1297-1298) *Vakhtang III (1298-1308) *Giorgi VI the Minor (1310-1314) *Giorgi V (1314-1346) restored *Davit IX (1346-1360) *Bagrat V (1360-1395) *Giorgi VII (1395-1405) *Konstantine I (1405-1411) *Aleksandre (1412-1443) *Vakhtang IV (1443-1446) *Giorgi VIII (1446-1466), kingdom divided King of Kartli The Kings of Georgia retained the largest portion of the divided kingdom which reverted to its old name of Kartli. Kingdom of Imereti and Kakheti emerged as the other Bagrationi kingdoms created out of the division. *Bagrat VI (1466-1478), reclaimed all of Georgia 1465 *Aleksandre II (1478) *Konstantine II (1478-1505), retained Kartli but lost Georgia 1490 *Davit X (1505-1524) *Giorgi IX (1524-1534) *Luarsab I (1534-1558) *Svimeon I (1558-1569) *Davit XI (1569-1578) *Svimeon I (1578-1600) restored *Giorgi X (1600-1605) *Luarsab II (1605-1615) *Bagrat VII (1615-1619) *Svimeon II (1619-1630) Annexation to Kakheti 1630-1634 *Rustam (1634-1658) *Vakhtang V (1658-1676) *Giorgi XI (1676-1688) Annexation to Kakheti 1668-1691 *Giorgi XI (1691-1695) Annexation to Kakheti 1695-1703 *Giorgi XI (1703-1709) *Kaikhusro (1709-1711) Interregnum 1711-1714 *Jesse (1714-1716) *Vakhtang VI (1716-1723) *Jesse (1723-1727) King of Kartli and Kakheti Upon Jesse's death and with help from the Persians, the two neighboring kingdoms of Kartli and Kakheti were united once more. Imereti remained independent until its annexation by Russia in 1810. *Konstantine II (1727-1732) *Teimuraz II (1732-1762) *Erekle (1762-1798) *Giorgi XII (1798-1800) *David (1800), heir apparent Annexation of Kakheti and Kartli to Russia by Tsar Paul I before coronation, 1801. (The majority of this list came from http://www.4dw.net/royalark/Georgia/kakhet.htm, The Royal Ark.) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Καυκάσεια Ιβηρία *Καυκάσεια Γεωργία *Καύκασος Όρος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *